


A Lesson on Self-Control! Or the Lack Thereof?

by RandomRandomRR



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Ass Play, F/F, Futanari, Licking, Light BDSM, Lolicon, Non-Penetrative Sex, Rope Bondage, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:47:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24628060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandomRandomRR/pseuds/RandomRandomRR
Summary: This is something of a loose sequel to a short story I wrote a while back featuring Jinora and Korra, of whom the later is a "futanari". In that story, Korra was led back to her room by the little airbender and, to make a long and explicit explanation short, they had some messy fun. In this follow-up, Korra suddenly finds herself restrained and at the mercy of both airbender sisters, becoming more of an object to be studied and played with. Will Korra be able to handle whatever Jinora and Ikki have in store for her?
Relationships: Ikki/Jinora (Avatar), Ikki/Korra (Avatar), Jinora/Korra (Avatar)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 50





	1. Chapter 1

“Agh! I don’t get it! It just won’t work!” Korra groaned in frustration.

“Your positioning is wrong Korra, you need to move as if you’re gliding through the air.” Jinora explained, doing the motions herself. Korra tried several more times, yet still failed all the same.

“Ugh! It’s useless!” Korra shouted, falling back onto the ground. Jinora sighed and shrugged in annoyance.

“Hey Jinorrrrrrraaaaaaaaaaaa!” A high pitched voiced shouted. It was Ikki. The older airbender sister turned to face the younger more energetic one as she ran up to her. It was at this moment that Korra’s eyes immediately shot down to Jinora’s little butt. Even just looking at it like this filled Korra’s thoughts with lewd imaginings while also eliciting memories of their first forbidden encounter. As her cock hardened, Korra shifted to a cross legged position, she then placed her hand on her shaft and started rubbing it through her pants. When Jinora began to turn back around, the Avatar swiftly pulled away, eliciting a raised eyebrow from the young airbender. After a moment, the two little girls approached Korra.

“Here Korra, Ikki brought you something to drink.” Jinora stated as Ikki handed Korra the large cup.

“That’s wonderful! You’re the best Ikki!” Korra beamed, grabbing the cup, and immediately gulping down its contents. It tasted nice and fruity as usual.

“Alright, enough rest. Back to the motions.” Jinora sternly ordered. Korra stood up. A sly grin then formed on her face. A moment later, she leaned down to the little airbender and whispered in her ear.

“You know Jinora, we can always go somewhere a little more private and practice some ‘other’ motions.” She said with a smirk.

“Behave yourself.” Jinora coldly responded. Korra stood back up with a disappointed demeanor. Ikki looked at them both, bewildered.

“What? Are you two going to have sex again?” Ikki abruptly blurted out. Korra’s eyes shot open in horror as a chill sank in her gut. Jinora quickly grabbed her younger sister’s arm and placed her finger over her mouth signaling her to be quiet.

“Darn it Ikki! You promised not to say anything! At least wait until after she passes out!” Jinora sternly whispered at her sister whilst glancing back at Korra.

“After I pass ou…?” Korra asked, stopping short of finishing her question. She felt dizzy, then stumbled back a step.

“Oh thank the spirits! It’s already kicking in!” Jinora exasperated, releasing Ikki’s arm. The teenage Avatar collapsed to her knees then fell to her side. A few seconds later, she was unconscious.

\-----

It was a light caress of cool air that had awoken Korra from her deep slumber. Feeling somewhat groggy at first, her senses slowly began to come to. “That’s odd.” Korra thought, realizing that everything was pitch black. Her eyes were covered with what felt like a cloth. She then attempted to move her arms and legs. They were tied in place by what felt like rope. She was sitting in a chair and was bound to it with her legs spread apart. Just as she was about to speak, she realized that her mouth had something forced inside of it. She had been gagged.

“I think she’s finally awake.” Korra heard someone whisper.

“Finally. That stuff lasted a lot longer than I thought it would.” Another voice responded quietly. The Avatar heard light footsteps and creaking floorboards in front of her.

“Are you awake!? A voice shouted at her. It was Ikki. “You were really heavy you know!” Korra let out a muffled moan in response. “Oh yeah! She’s totally awake!” Ikki remarked.

“You need to be quieter Ikki! We’ll get in trouble if someone finds us here!” Jinora whispered.

“Oh, okay. Sorry.” Ikki sheepishly apologized. There was a brief pause.

“Alright. Shall we get started?” Jinora asked.

“Yesyesyes!” Ikki responded quickly and enthusiastically.

“Okay, we’ll begin with a general examination.” Jinora properly explained then paused. Korra was sitting nervously and confused through all of this. However, she jolted slightly as soon as she felt a tiny hand grasp the underside of her flaccid cock. It suddenly hit her that she was naked below the waist.

“This is Korra’s penis.” Jinora stated.

“Well, duh!” Ikki responded. There was a brief pause.

“A penis also has several other names. Dick and cock being the two most common ones. Most girls, like us, do not possess penises. However, around fifteen percent of Water Tribe females have one. Korra is among their number. She possesses both male and female genitalia. The term to describe someone like Korra is ‘futanari’. A word derived in the Fire Nation, of whom also host a number of similar women.”

“Question!” Ikki stated.

“Yes?” Jinora responded.

“If someone has both genitalia, does that mean that they can make someone pregnant, and also get pregnant? Can they make themselves pregnant? Also, how long is Korra’s thingy anyway?” Ikki fired off questions one after another.

“Yes. Yes. No. And for your last question… Please call it a penis or dick. ‘Thingy’ sounds childish. Also, we’ll find out how big it is in a moment.” Jinora stated.

Korra shifted uneasily, whatever game these two little girls were playing, clearly, she was the toy. Despite her uncomfortable predicament, the tiny hand on her cock was starting to get to her. Her penis began to harden, something she could not help, seeing as she was a constantly horny teenager and all.

“Ah! See this? Korra’s penis is becoming erect. This means her libido is in full swing. You can also say that she is ‘horny’ right now.” Jinora lectured, gently caressing her hand under Korra’s thick shaft. A few second’s later, her cock was at full mast with her foreskin peeled back, leaving her tip fully exposed.

“I brought a measuring stick with me, let’s use it.” Jinora stated. A few seconds later, Korra felt a cool, long hard object press up against the side of her dick.

“It’s big alright. The average size of a human penis is roughly five and a half inches (14 cm). Korra’s is just over ten (25.5 cm). Futanari do normally have larger penises on average, but Korra’s is easily among the largest. It will probably grow even larger considering how young she still is.” Jinora explained whilst still sizing up Korra’s erection.

“What’s that slimy stuff?” Ikki asked.

“Slimy stuff? Oh! You mean this?” Jinora said. Korra suddenly felt a finger tap the tip of her cock right onto her urethral opening. “This stuff is called pre-ejaculate, more commonly referred to in sexual slang as precum. It is a clear and relatively viscus fluid that functions as both a natural lubricant and anti-acidic.” Jinora lectured. “Watch this…” Korra jolted as she felt two childish hands glide around her tip and then down and up her shaft. This process repeated itself several times, eliciting several groans from the restrained Avatar. Her confinement, coupled with her blindness, made her extremely sensitive to anything that touched her.

“See? She is now well lubricated. Come over here and feel it.” Jinora ordered.

“Ehhhh? But it looks kinda gross covered with that stuff.” Ikki complained.

“Do you want to learn or not?” Jinora sternly asked.

“Fine…” Ikki responded. A few seconds later, Korra felt another small hand on the underside of her shaft.

“MMMMMMmmmmMMM!” Korra loudly moaned. The feeling of these kids’ hands on her raging cock drove her wild.

“Wow! It feels really warm, and it’s really hard too!” Ikki remarked. After a few gentle caresses, both little airbenders withdrew their hands.

“Now, let me explain something about the tip of the penis, also known as the glans.” Jinora stated whiletapping her finger on the side of Korra’s bulging cock head. “This is considered an erogenous zone and is the most sensitive part of the penis. An erogenous zone is a place that, when stimulated, can increase one’s libido. With enough stimulation, it can eventually lead to an orgasm. Here, let me show you the difference...”

Korra felt the finger leave her tip. Suddenly, she felt it flick the side of her shaft. “See? That didn’t get much of a reaction out of her. Now this…” Jinora said then paused. Korra could only wait anxiously, uncertain what was about to happen. Without warning the tip of her penis was flicked hard by Jinora’s finger, causing her to jolt.

“See? It’s quite sensitive already, and it can become even more so under the right conditions.” Jinora explained. “Now, let’s talk about these.” Barely a moment passed as Korra‘s dangling balls where cusped from beneath and lifted.

“These are Korra’s testicles. See here? Underneath these is her vagina, proving that she is, indeed, a futanari. The testis are a reproductive organ which produces sperm. Sperm is what fertilizes the eggs within a girl’s uterus. If fertilization is successful, it will lead to pregnancy. The interesting thing about a futanari’s sperm is that it is seemingly incapable of fertilizing her own eggs. No one currently knows exactly why this is the case. It just seems to be incompatible.” Jinora elaborated while grasping and gently kneading Korra’s defenseless balls.

“Question! Are a fu-futaaanari’s testicles the same as a boy’s? Are they as sensitive? I once accidentally kicked dad there and he practically fell over!” Ikki enthusiastically asked, slightly struggling to pronounce the word.

Korra felt Jinora release her dangling sack. She then heard some slight movement in front of her. Then, out of nowhere, two fingers flicked each of her balls at the same time. The Avatar let out her loudest protest yet, tensing and groaning in her restraints. “Maybe more sensitive?” Jinora remarked as it took several seconds for Korra to recover. “They’re larger than average as well.”

“Wow! That looks like that hurt!” Ikki stated. There was a brief pause as Korra recollected herself. She was now caught between wanting to beat their little airbender asses and wanting to, well, fuck them. For now, though, her restraints denied her both options.

“Alright, let’s move on to the next part… Ejaculation.” Jinora said. Korra felt a small hand grasp her shaft again. It then began to motion itself up and down, spreading more of her precum around. “We need to make her penis well lubricated for this.” Jinora explained. “Now, while Korra produces plenty of pre-ejaculate, it always helps to provide more lubricant from an additional source. We need to make her penis very slick to properly stroke it and make her orgasm.”

Korra tensed as she felt a wet little tongue gently glide up the underside of her cock, all the way up to her sensitive tip. It then circled around and made its way back down the right side of her shaft. She could not help but let out a long, deep groan. Jinora then proceeded to gently lick up and down Korra’s cock, mixing her saliva with the Avatar’s precum. Both substances were concurrently being spread around by the airbender’s little hands.

“Wow! Doesn’t that taste weird?” Ikki asked her sister. Jinora simply ignored her, still gently caressing Korra’s dick with her tongue. After about a minute, she pulled away, leaving Korra’s meat in a dribbling rock-hard state.

“Okay, she’s good to go. I bet it will only take one firm stroke, or two, to make her ejaculate. Quickly, grab the cup and hold it here.” Jinora ordered. “Good. Hold it nice and firm. Korra’s ejaculations have a lot of force behind them, so be ready.”

The Avatar was currently a throbbing mess left on the edge of imminent orgasm. Jinora had stopped right before she went off. Clearly, the little girl knew that. After a moment of inaction, she felt Jinora’s two slimy hands return, this time firmly grasping the tip of her cock. Then, in one long, firm, tightly gripped motion, the little airbender slid both of her hands down Korra’s cock in unison until they reached her base.

“Oh Korra...” Jinora said mischievously at the Avatar. “You’re so deep inside me!”

“MmmmmMMMMMMMMMMMM!!!” Korra shuttered, moaning vociferously into her gag. That did it for her. Not even a second later, a copious rope of cum erupted from her tip.

“See? I told you! Hold the cup firm!” Jinora giggled, quickly aiming Korra’s cock down with her hands.

Several bountiful spurts successively exited from the Avatar’s straining cock, each time producing an audible spewing sound. This was followed by a wet splat as the thick substance impacted into the cup Ikki was holding. “Woooowwwww…” The younger airbender said in awe as her cup quickly filled.

“Yup, she’s pretty much like a garden hose when she goes off. Just keep holding the cup steady.” Jinora remarked, still aiming Korra’s volleys into the container.

“It looks like she’s almost done! Now, for a bonus lesson! When she is done, set the cup down and quickly place your hands on her tip!” Jinora ordered loudly

“Eh? But it’s all slimy and gross now… Do I have to?” Ikki complained.

“Just do it. Trust me, it’ll be fun.” Jinora responded with a hint of deviance in her voice.

“If you say so…” Ikki answered hesitantly.

Korra released her last little dribbles of what was one of her most intense orgasms ever. Being helplessly bound amplified her sensitivity to new heights, making her cum harder than ever. She felt a blissful sense of relief for a moment as she slumped back into her chair. However, that feeling was abruptly replaced by an incredible shock to her penis.

“Ah… It’s so slimy.” Ikki remarked, rubbing and grasping her hands all over Korra’s gummy glans. The Avatar let out several deep protests in response as her body tensed.

“Wha? Why’s she doing that?” Ikki asked.

“Because right now, Korra is experiencing her refractory period. For most people, there is a period after ejaculation where the glans become extremely sensitive. It’s an evolutionary feature that helps ensure that one’s penis stays firmly planted inside a girl after ejaculation. The point of this is to increase the odds of insemination. Even the slightest caress of the glans during the refractory period can bring about discomfort.” Jinora explained. “Don’t stop. Rub it even harder.” She ordered.

Korra shook in her restraints trying to escape the little girls’ hands. Jinora also began stroking her shaft again. Never in her life had she felt anything like this. All her thoughts were focused on her vulnerable and overly sensitive tip. She desperately wanted to escape. However, despite her best efforts, she remained firmly in place; having little choice but to sit helplessly through the extreme over-stimulation.

“Is… Is she going to be okay?” Ikki asked uneasily, still cruelly massaging her tiny hands and fingers all over Korra’s sensitive glans.

“I wanted to see if we could make her ejaculate again during her refractory period. Perhaps she will be able to after some training...” Jinora trailed off as she ceased rubbing Korra’s shaft. “Okay, you can stop now.” She said. Both little airbenders released Korra’s dick.

Exhausted, the teenage girl collapsed in her restraints, finally free from that hell. She was breathing so hard that it felt like she had just sprinted a mile.

“Want to taste her ejaculate?” Jinora asked.

“Ewwwwwwww…” Ikki responded childishly.

“It isn’t so bad. Here, just take a small sip.” Jinora said.

“It smells funny, and it looks gross.” Ikki remarked.

“Just a sip. Come on, it’s not bad for you.” Jinora further attempted to coax her younger sister.

“… Fine.” Ikki surrendered. There was then the sound of a mild slurp. “BLEAGHHHH!” Ikki loudly gagged. Jinora let out a giggle in response.

“Sorry, it’s probably an acquired taste.” Jinora remarked.

There was a brief pause, then there was a gentle gulping sound. Korra perked up when she heard it. “They’re drinking it?” She thought to herself. The gulping and slurping continued for several more seconds, until someone let out a loud gasp.

“You actually drank all of it!” Ikki enthusiastically screamed. “That’s sooooooooo grooossssssssss!”

“It does taste funny, but it’s actually high in protein.” Jinora explained.

“Ew ew ewww! Blaghhh!” Ikki gagged.

There was another quiet pause as Korra’s meat throbbed with renew vigor. Just the thought of the two little airbender girls drinking her cum made her libido skyrocket again.

“It looks like Korra’s ready to go again.” Jinora remarked. “This time, it’s your turn to make her ejaculate.”

“O-okay!” Ikki tentatively responded, slowly placing her hands on Korra’s cock. She wasn’t so put-off by it now.

“Just do what I did. First, lubricate it.” Jinora instructed.

“Do I have to lick it?” Ikki asked with hesitation.

“Yes. This time it is especially important to make her penis as slick as possible.” Jinora explained. There was a brief pause. However, Ikki slowly motioned her hands, copying what Jinora had done previously.

“Lick it.” Jinora ordered. There was another pause in Ikki’s movements, then Korra felt a wet tongue sheepishly lap the tip of her cock.

“It tastes funny.” Ikki said with minor reservation.

“You’ll get used to it. Just keep working at it while I get you ready back here.” Jinora responded.

“Oh! You’re going to lick me there again!?” Ikki asked with excitement.

Korra could not believe what she had just heard. Her cock flexed vigorously at the words that implied incestuous sexual activity between these two little airbender girls. By all the spirits, the thought of that turned her on to unheard of levels. She once again struggled in her restraints, trying to free herself. She NEEDED to put her cock inside one of them.

“Korra’s really trying to break free now.” Ikki remarked.

“Don’t worry, she won’t.” Jinora responded. Korra then heard a gentle slurping sound.

“Hehe. That tickles.” Ikki giggled as she returned to lapping Korra’s shaft.

Over the following minute, Korra’s penis was generously lubed up once again with both Ikki’s saliva and her own precum. Her cock throbbed at the torturous stimulation, begging for more than just a tongue and two little hands.

“Is that good?” Ikki asked, pausing in her work. The more distant slurping sounds also stopped.

“Yeah, I think you’re both ready.” Jinora answered.

“Oh my god! Is she gonna put it in! Please put it in! I NEED to be inside you!” Korra’s thoughts raced as she heard movement in front of her. It sounded like something hard had been placed in front of her at her feet.

“Alright, that should get you up high enough.” Jinora stated. “Okay, you know what to do from here. Just do it like we practiced last night.”

There was another rustle of movement in front of Korra as she flexed her penis. Suddenly, two tiny hands were planted on her thighs, and then ‘IT’ hit her. A butt. A tiny, wet, warm butt pushed onto the underside of her cock and sat down on it, pressing it onto Korra’s stomach.

“HNNngGGGGGGGG.” Korra groaned, doing everything she could to try to grind her cock into the small crack.

“Wow! She’s so hard!” Ikki commented as she sat there motionless. “She… She really likes this? All I am doing is sitting on it…”

“Oh yeah, trust me. She’s probably already about to blow again. It doesn’t take much to get Korra off.” Jinora remarked.

“Should I start moving?” Ikki asked.

“Go slow.” Jinora instructed. Ever so gently, Ikki’s tiny butt began to grind onto Korra’s cock, barely moving at all at first. Korra’s response to this were several loud groans along with her best attempts to press her shaft into the rear even harder. The slow motions were pleasurable, but still not enough. She NEEDED more!

“Okay. Time to get serious.” Jinora ordered. Ikki instantly sped up, sliding her wet little butt up and down the full length of Korra’s cock. The young Avatar grew even more delirious with lust. The feeling was already intense, and knowing that it was the energetic little Ikki doing this to her only made her rush towards orgasm that much quicker. A moment later the sound struck her. The slicking sound of the little girl’s butt grinding her long cock. That did it again for her.

“She! She’s doing it! SHE’S DOING IT!” Ikki shouted.

“Shhhhh! Not so loud Ikki!” Jinora sternly whispered at her little sister.

Korra felt her eyes roll back for this one. She strained and trembled as each murky jet expelled itself, coating her belly and chest as well as Ikki’s butt.

“Wow! That feels so warm… And gooey!” Ikki enthusiastically giggled, wagging her cum-slathered little rear onto the still-spurting cock.

It took a bit longer for Korra to return to her senses this time. After experiencing two consecutive intense orgasms, both her mind and body felt like they were on the verge of giving out. She simply fell limp into her restraints, still gasping for air through her nose.

“Looks like she’s done squirting.” Ikki commented. “Should I rub her tip again?”

“No. That would probably be too much for her to handle right now.” Jinora answered, eliciting exhaled relief from Korra. “Here, take this and clean yourself off. I’ll clean Korra.” She finished.

Ikki swiftly hoped off the girl’s softening erection. After a moment of movement, Korra felt two little hands placed on her thighs. A wet tongue then touched the base of her cock and gently glided upwards. Once it reached her sensitive tip, it pulled away, and a moment later, Korra heard the girl swallow. Jinora was cleaning her off much the same way she did during their first encounter - with her tongue. The little airbender lapped away at Korra’s crotch and belly, gathering up the girl’s cum in her mouth, then gulping it down. After about a minute, Jinora suddenly climbed up onto Korra’s lap and fiddled with her gag. Upon removing it, she swiftly locked lips with the older girl, sharing the remainder of the Avatar’s cum with the Avatar herself. This was not something the older girl particularly enjoyed, but she still obliged.

Jinora popped her lips off of Korra’s and proceeded to take several deep breaths. She then embraced the Avatar in hug. “Sorry about doing all of that to you Korra. Perhaps we were a little rough on you.” Jinora whispered into the older girl’s ear.

Korra’s cock vigorously throbbed onto Jinora’s little butt, rearing for another round. “Then again, perhaps you really like it that way…” The young airbender smirked.

END

\-----

Author’s Note:

I absolutely LOVE the idea of Korra being playfully dominated by Jinora! And this pairing is easily among my favorites! My take on Korra has her being an extremely quick shot. I like the idea of a strong and cocky futanari being unable to hold her cum back; easily and pathetically ejaculating after only minor stimulation. It’s such a perfect contradiction. However, what Korra lacks in self-control, she makes up with her stamina. How many times in a row can Korra cum before she’s completely spent? I’m not really sure, but it might fun to try and find out!

I also realize that Jinora is a risky pairing for Korra, considering that she is just a kid. However, Jinora always displayed a level of maturity, intelligence, and wisdom that goes well beyond her years. In my opinion, she acts more like a young adult than Korra does. She’s just trapped in a younger body. Even smart and well-tempered people must discover and cope with their sexuality. Jinora is also close to the age where a girl starts to discover theirs. Considering how gifted she is, it seems only natural that she would excel at it, and much sooner than others. Also, this pairing is entirely consensual, as Jinora was the one who instigated it in the first place. As for the inclusion of Ikki in this story… Yeah, that was easily the spiciest part. Though, I do want to emphasize that this was also Jinora’s idea, and I also wanted to include another character that made sense.

The way I picture it, Ikki accidently stumbled upon Jinora who was leaving Korra’s room after their first little session. Considering how much of a blabbermouth her younger sister is, Jinora was caught in a tricky predicament. However, after some careful thought, she decided to convince Ikki into joining her next time. Jinora did this to keep her younger sister’s mouth shut being as she would have just as much to lose if said anything. Ikki herself is obviously little too young to properly understand her own sexuality. However, she is an energetic girl who loves to try new things and enjoys a challenge. In the end, I hope that anyone reading this story understands that these are just fictional cartoon characters, and no one is really getting hurt.

If you have made it this far, I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I did writing it! I’m usually not all that comfortable with sharing what I write considering how I tend to portray more bizarre and extreme kinks. Excluding the fact that this story features both lolicon and futanari content, I know that messing with Korra’s penis during its refractory period, while also including some flicking on her cock and balls, are certainly not things I think most people would enjoy. However, I find the thought of two little girls making a older stronger futa squirm helplessly to be a turn on.


	2. Crossing That Line

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the depiction of Korra and Jinora's first time together and "first times" in general. It works as a backstory to the previous chapter. It is also short and to the point, with little dialog, and it is very much futa-on-loli smut. Simply put, Jinora leads Korra to her room late one night, both knowing exactly what they are going to do.

Was it simple love? A fleeting interest? Or even just curiosity? No. None of those could describe the thoughts currently running through Korra’s head. Looking down, she couldn’t help but feel a tinge of reluctance as she eyed the child-sized hand that tightly grasped her own; tugging her along. That hand belonged to the young and talented airbender, Jinora. A girl wise beyond her years, but still very much a kid. 

Korra had only been on the island for a few weeks now, and yet it certainly didn’t take long for her current situation to develop beyond her control. Deep down, she wanted to tell Jinora that they should stop right now and forget the whole thing. Yet, Korra could not suppress her growing erec… excitement of what was surely going to happen should she continue forward. Her eyes immediately darted around, ogling the little girl’s backside, eventually locking onto her petite butt. That did it. That was it. There was no turning back now. Korra was now well beyond stopping herself as her dick throbbed harder than ever, obscenely tenting her pants. This was lust, pure and simple. She could no longer fight it. Though, the reality of this whole mess didn’t really hit until the door to Korra’s bedroom had shut behind the two of them. There was no delicate way to put it. They were going to fuck for the first time; pure and simple.

Now alone, the young avatar clenched her hands nervously as she observed the even younger Jinora make her way over to the bed. She turned and sat down on it, smiling almost deviously as she made direct eye contact with Korra. Her gaze then lowered to Korra’s groin. There was no hiding it. Korra’s “not-so-little” secret was at full mast and then some, tenting her typically baggy pants. The young airbender then looked back into Korra’s nervous eyes; the grin on her face fully displaying her devious intent. The room was warm and silent; dimly lit by candlelight. 

After a brief moment of quiet staring, Korra closed her eyes. She took in a deep breath followed by a long exhale as she attempted to calm her nerves. Then, as though a heavy burden had been suddenly relinquished, Korra swiftly reached for her sash and began to untie it. Jinora jumped off the bed and did the same. The two girls did not look at each other as they both disrobed in silence. 

At last, there they were… One a fully nude teenage girl; her body firm and muscular, her skin dark in complexion, her eyes a deep icy blue, and sporting a throbbing erection that was easily ten inches long. Her cock aimed menacingly at the little airbender. Jinora was much shorter than Korra, and her build was slim; as expected for a girl her age. She sported two perky, pink buttons for nipples on her nearly flat chest. Though her hips appeared to be slightly more developed than her chest, her appearance was still very much that of a pre-teen girl. Despite knowing how wrong it was, Korra could not help but gaze with hungry eyes upon the naked little airbender standing in front of her. It was a stare Jinora returned without hesitation, as she scaned Korra’s own body. Grinning as she watched the avatar’s cock bob up and down, dribbling pre-cum onto the floor.

Patience was never one of Korra’s strengths. And knowing this, Jinora was quick to take the lead; as to avoid any potential problems. No words were needed as she motioned Korra to lie on her bed. Once the young Avatar was in place, Jinora crawled up onto the bed and in between Korra’s legs. Spreading them slightly, Jinora moved in as her eyes took in the sight of Korra’s gigantic cock up close. However, her attention was quickly drawn lower. Beneath the throbbing appendage rested a pair of testicles, both larger than Jinora’s fist. Being naturally curious, Jinora plopped her rear down and cusped Korra’s hefty balls with both of her tiny hands. Korra let out a gasp as her sensitive jewels received the investigative massage from the young airbender. Never had they been touched or caressed in such a manner.

Jinora’s infatuated investigation of Korra’s sack was quickly directed higher up as pre-cum drooled ever more profusely from the Avatar’s tip, causing it to pool between Korra’s abs. It was then Jinora made a mistake. As if on impulse, Jinora brought her right hand up and grasped onto Korra’s shaft for the first time. Almost immediately, Korra clenched her eyes shut and let out a deep grunt as her body tensed. She then she gripped the sheets at her sides. Jinora immediately understood what she had done as she felt Korra’s cock flex in her hand. It was almost instantaneous. A long, thick rope of cum spewed from the Avatar’s tip. Apparently, Korra’s typical impatience also made her a quick shot in bed. After the first volley of ejaculate, Jinora swiftly removed her hand from Korra’s penis and observed the accidental orgasm. Milky jet after milky jet spewed onto Korra’s own abdomen and chest. Each shot was strong and voluminous enough to make an audible squirt when they exited the Avatar’s urethra, and equally loud plop when it struck her skin. In Jinora’s mind, she counted each cum shot, reaching a total of nine.

At this point, Korra’s upper body was slathered with her own cum. Her chest rising and lowering with each breath as she came off the high of her first accidental orgasm. Her senses were a jumbled mess; however, she was quickly brought back to reality as she felt the presence of Jinora’s breath on her breasts. The little girl had crawled around to Korra’s side. Their eyes met for a second, then Jinora lowered her face down. It was then Korra realized what she was going to do. Jinora extended her tongue, and lapped up a small streak of Korra’s ejaculate. The young airbender’s face contorted slightly at first, unsure as how to define the taste; but after sampling the substance in her mouth for a brief period, she smiled and swallowed it. She let out a soft gasp as she gazed deviously into Korra’s eyes. She smirked, and then quickly dove her face back down, this time running her tongue from above Korra’s breasts, then in-between them, and finally down to her abs. Jinora quickly sat back up and proceeded to visibly and audibly swish the murky liquid around in her mouth before finally swallowing it. This was a process she repeated for more than a minute until the last of Korra’s premature ejaculation had been cleaned up.

Having this little airbender eagerly lick her naked body had pushed Korra over the edge. In her eyes, Jinora was no longer just a sweet little girl. Nor an innocent ten-year-old book worm. It was clear that she wanted this after-all. “Why shouldn’t we go all the way?” Korra thought to herself. It was then Korra spontaneously shot up and took ahold of Jinora by the shoulders. She paused as she looked into the eyes of the little girl; the last of her self-control manifesting itself. It was then the first words of their little moment together were spoken.

“Jinora… I just… I can’t…” Korra whimpered, her words struggling to come out.

Jinora smirked.

“Do it.” The little airbender responded.

It was then Korra lost complete control of herself and took full control of Jinora. She tossed the young airbender onto the bed like a ragdoll, forcing her face into the pillow. Grasping the little girl’s hips, she pulled her rear up into the air. Korra showed no restraint as she quickly took a mounting position. She grasped her cock, placing her tip at the entrance of Jinora’s, much-too-small, pussy. It was already surprisingly wet and slick. She applied pressure, slipping off the tiny slit several times and groaning in increasing frustration as she failed to penetrate it. Was she just too big? Was Jinora too small? Was it both? Korra thought to herself as she again slipped off the child’s tiny entrance. Korra let out a long groan of annoyance. It was then she felt Jinora’s small hand take hold of the underside of her cock. The little girl held Korra still for a second and then slowly began to push herself back onto her tip. It appeared futile at first as well, but slowly Jinora’s entrance began to show signs of giving and opening. 

Millimeter by agonizing millimeter, Korra’s glans became enveloped by the warm and beyond tight confines of Jinora’s young vagina. She gasped as the entirety of her tip became seated within. The young airbender relinquished her hand from Korra’s cock and clutched on to the bed sheets, preparing herself. Korra clasped onto Jinora’s slender waist with both hands. This was it. Her first time. Her first sex. And it was with this little girl. She knew she was the worst kind of person to do something like this. However… She slipped inside a little further. It felt incredible. Beyond incredible! Deeper she went. There was no blood, nor any sign of a hymen. Two inches became four and then she abruptly hit a barrier. Jinora tensed up from the sudden pressure applied to her cervix. That was it. This was all this little girl could safely take. Korra pulled back an inch, the tight heat of Jinora’s vagina soothing her sensitive tip. She shuttered and tensed.

“Sh-shit…” Korra whimpered under her breath.

Korra quickly pulled out as a familiar pressure built in her loins. She tried her best to focus; to stop it with all her might, but she simply could not as another fresh batch of cum rose up her shaft and ejected itself onto Jinora’s butt. Jinora let out a soft sigh as she felt the warm substance slather her rear. She enjoyed getting Korra off, but she couldn’t help but feel disappointed by the older girl’s lack of endurance. Upon the conclusion of Korra’s second round of ejaculations, the young avatar collapsed onto her butt as she attempted to recollect herself.

“This is just… It’s too much…” Korra remarked softly, catching her breath.

There was a brief silence, until Jinora felt it prudent to once again warrant Korra’s attention.

“It’s your turn now…” Jinora said, swaying her cum-soaked rear side to side.

It was a confusing statement at first for the Avatar, but she quickly caught on as to what Jinora meant. Not once had she ever considered doing this, and with her own spunk none-the-less. However, her normal inhibitions were weakened considerably in this situation. Thus, Korra got onto her knees and brought her face down to the petite rear in front of her. Opening her mouth and extending her tongue, Korra leaned in and took a swipe at Jinora’s cum-coated right butt cheek. The taste was certainly not a pleasant one for the young Avatar, but she managed to push herself into swallowing it. Looking down again, she realized there was a great deal more to go.

A few minutes passed as Korra lapped away at Jinora’s backside. It certainly got easier for her as she went, but it was still a challenge. She finished the girl’s tiny cheeks first, then dove into her crack. Korra had never eaten out a girl before, in fact, she had never performed oral sex on anyone. She tentatively extended her tongue out onto Jinora’s little slit and ascended, drawing more cum into her mouth. She continued up, eventually reaching the airbender’s little anus. Jinora let out a noticeable moan as Korra’s tongue passed over her butthole, indicating that she clearly enjoyed that.

Now finished with clean up, Korra was once again throbbing with renewed vigor and anticipation. As if being driven by pure instinct, the young Avatar retook her previous position and began to mount the little girl again. She was just about to attempt a second penetration of the child’s pussy, until Jinora spoke up.

“Wait Korra…” Jinora said then paused.

Korra restrained herself, finding it utterly torturous in this situation. It took a few seconds for Jinora to find her words again.

“We should stop here…” The young airbender finished.

…

“Wha-what?” Korra responded breathlessly. Her cock throbbing as hard as ever, begging for more.

Jinora crawled out of Korra’s grasp and stood by the side of the bed. The Avatar could only sit there, both her and her throbbing cock frustrated by these unexpected turns of events.

“We’ll continue this another time.” Jinora said, grinning mischievously as she left the room.

“Damn it…” Korra muttered to herself. Not only was she left with an erection, but her bed was soaking wet mess. 

END

\-----

Author's Notes:

I hope you enjoyed it! I wrote this a while back so it might seem somewhat different stylistically when compared to the first chapter. I plan on writing one last part to this story sometime in the future.


End file.
